


the plane crash, March 1945 - Steve Rogers

by BuckysMyBoy



Series: Falling For You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Character Death, Drowning, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Plane crash scene, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, but again not really, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysMyBoy/pseuds/BuckysMyBoy
Summary: The scene where Steve crashes the plane instead of landing it





	the plane crash, March 1945 - Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> There was no reason to write this and this story has no direction, just a small one shot from the movie. I wrote this in science calss in like less than ten minutes

For a second, he was weightless. Floating in one place as if gravity didn't exist. As if he didn't weigh two-hundred and forty pounds now. He felt like that little asthmatic kid again that was light, and could be lifted so easily, with no effort at all unless he was trying to squirm away. He wondered if he was back to the five foot four kid he was before the serum. His mind flashed with the things that he did wrong that would make them take the serum back. They had realized he wasn't the right man to have it, they were gonna find someone else, and just leave him back to life as it was before. He wonder if he would even last a day without Bucky.

Then it was cold. He was still floating but he could feel water around him. Ice. It was too cold and he was struggling to find a way out of the cold, cold, cold water. This was a different kind of cold than laying in bed and shiver from sickness and winter. At that time he had blankets, and soup, and his mom, and Bucky. Now, the only blanket he had was the freezing water. He didn't have soup either, just ice water filling, and filling his lungs. He didn't have his mom, or Bucky. They were dead. Just like he was going to be soon. He didn't find that he minded too much. 

He still thrashed and tried to get out. Except he didn't know where he was trying to get out of because he couldn't even remember where he was. Well, he knew he was in freezing ass cold water, but he didn't know why.

His vision started to black, lack of oxygen, he thought. His chest felt cold, and he thinks he was probably crying, but that also might have been the water around him.

It stopped hurting. Thank god, it stopped hurting. He finally gave up, shut his eyes, and stopped his thrashing. His body was too tired to keep going. He drifted off into what felt like sleep.


End file.
